


En el que escribo 15 lineas sobre lágrimas sin mencionar la palabra una sola vez

by the_writing_goose



Series: the goose writes poetry, apparently [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Sad, poesia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_writing_goose/pseuds/the_writing_goose
Summary: yyyy... otro en español, inspirado por una vez que estaba llorando no sé ni porqué, jajaque se entretengan!-ganso
Series: the goose writes poetry, apparently [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709038





	En el que escribo 15 lineas sobre lágrimas sin mencionar la palabra una sola vez

**Author's Note:**

> yyyy... otro en español, inspirado por una vez que estaba llorando no sé ni porqué, jaja
> 
> que se entretengan!
> 
> -ganso

Caen mis dolores rodando por mis mejillas,  
relucientes, transparentes, silenciosos,  
su pequeño tamaño   
a su peso no hacen justicia,  
y quién las ve las ignora,  
porque como podría ser dolor  
si sale de mis ojos,  
cómo podrían mostrar lo que llevan dentro  
si se ven vacías,  
cómo podrían ser lo que siento  
si son líquidas,  
cómo podrían ser mis pensamientos  
si puedo verlos,  
cómo caen mis dolores  
rodando por mis mejillas.


End file.
